mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestia's Ascension to madness
"Celestia's Ascension to madness" is a fanfic by storiesatrandom. It is complete, but has been undergoing a process of improving spelling, grammar and the like since mid-January 2012; the copy editor was formerly Sir Duke. The new editor will soon be Vulpes or an editor from the Editors group in FIMfiction, whoever gets to it first.__TOC__ Summary Princess Celestia, the princess (or Technical Queen) of all Equestria, is the seemingly happy, calm, and benevolent ruler of Equestia. She respects the opinions of her subjects, is not even bothered by the crude rumors of her being a tyrant, a molester, or even the unfortunate nickname of "Trollestia." However, she does have a great deal of personal pain; Celestia is still sad that she banished her sister when she turned into Nightmare Moon. She had been intending on turning her back to normal, even though that was done by Twilight. This makes Celestia vulnerable to the treacherous spirit of Nightmare Moon, now a shadowy nightmare demon ghost. She first ends up being tormented by a demonized Nightmare Moon, who appears in a nightmare. After avoiding an arrangement with Princess Luna, Celestia faces Nightmare Moon in real life and runs away while Nightmare Moon calmly pursues her. Whilst doing so, she trips and hurts her ankle. As she braces herself for ruthless torment, she instead awakens to see a saddened Luna and Twilight with concerned friends and guards. After being sent to the Medical ward with a good scolding from Luna, Celestia retreats to her room alone, only to once again face Nightmare Moon. This time, the Nightmare wants to make a deal concerning Equestria. Nightmare Moon says she intends on creating a contrast to the Elements of Harmony; The Elements of Disharmony. Celestia begins to reluctantly agree to this and uses her powers of the Alicorn Ninja. Then she successfully hunts down Gilda, Photo Finish, Prince Blueblood, and Hoity Toity. The other two Elements of Disharmony were going to be Diamond Tiara and Trixie, but they were saved in similar but different ways. These actions did not go un-noticed by the Mane 6, Luna, and the rest of Equestria. Eventually, Celestia was over-powered by the combined forces of the heroes, forced to accept her weaknesses, and was quickly forgiven. Happiness followed, and set off an epic chain of events. Characters Gilda In the story, she was in the stages of regretting her mistreatment towards Rainbow Dash's friends, and the loss of Rainbow Dash herself because of Griffon Pride. She ends up fighting Ninja Celestia in aerial combat, but lost, and is transformed into a gem as a result. Eventually, she is turned back to normal, and is able to earn back a beloved friendship with Dash, as well as a new respect for Dash's friends and the other denizens of Equestria. In a tragic story, she had lousy parents and only loved her uncle, but he was lost to Parasprites. She ran away and eventually met Rainbow Dash. She was labeled as the Element of Betrayal, which is the opposite of Loyalty, due to Gilda's previous failure to re-kindle her friendship with Dash in the show. Celestia fantasized her pursuing and then attacking Twilight Sparkle. She is the only Element of Disharmony to actually fight Celestia. Photo Finish In the story, after Fluttershy left her, Photo was regretting her actions and not understanding Fluttershy better. Photo wanted to have a Pegasus daughter, something her species could not grant (made questionable by the episode, Baby Cakes, depending on ancestry of certain pony species). Though quick to replace Fluttershy with Red Peppers, she will always remember Fluttershy. She was easily captured by Celestia and turned into a gem. Photo was turned back to normal by the ending, making amends to Fluttershy and accepting Hoity Toity's proposal. They eventually adopted a pegasus foal and sent it to flight school. She was labeled as the Element of Cruelty due to her slight ignorance, though nothing to be stated as truly cruel. Celestia made the thought that Photo tortured Fluttershy with an electric cattle stick to force her to preform, which, of course, is not Photo's true nature. Prince Blueblood In the story, his life was going downhill since another unintentional banishment from Celestia, as a result of another ruined Grand Galloping Gala. He neglected his apartment, bills and taxes, plants, became an alcoholic, and was widely disliked by all. Even by Parasprites. Though clearly grown up, he is somewhat a child at heart when it came to Celestia, whom befriended the Blueblood bloodline so much that they welcomed her into the family. Blueblood wasn't trained properly and was born in a time where things were still male-dominated, aside from Celestia's efforts to propose a more female orientated society. Because of this, Blueblood finally releases his idiocy and hated himself for it. After finding out Celestia forgave him, and was there to turn him into a gem, Blueblood did not fight, believing that it would surely win her heart and good graces back. Later, after he returned to normal, he makes amends to Rarity by promising to find a proper stallion, as Rarity returns the favor by having Fancy Pants tutor him on proper gentleman manners. Blueblood was labeled as the Element of Greed, slightly justified by his mistreatment of Rarity. Celestia made the thought he was gonna turn every female pony his personal slaves, which was so disturbing that even Nightmare Moon stated that she looked forward to Blueblood actually being lost to her. Hoity Toity In the story, Hoity was actually in love with Photo Finish, with hopes to satisfy her elusive dreams, but hesitant by his own silly fears of being dumped down by this pony. He was clearly against Celestia's actions, though touched by her sad story. Despite setting a clever trap, Celestia captured the willing critic and turned him into a gem. He was eventually turned back to normal and, with Pinkie's help, finally got the pony he loved, and helped Photo reached her dreams of a Pegasus daughter. He was labeled as the Element of Boredom, due to being deemed so boring by Nightmare Moon. Though not much history with the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare chose him due to being a total stiff and that he criticized Rarity's designs one time. Celestia thought that Nightmare would've used him as a way to break rallies as Hoity offers to tell prolonged and boring stories of his life. He was the first Element of Disharmony to be chosen and yet have no personal rivalry or hatred or negative encounters with the Mane 6. Diamond Tiara In the story, Tiara at first mocked Celestia/Smiley sun for being intellectual until the discovery of a rich origin. Tiara tried to offer a chance to join her ranks of Popularity, but was prevented by the Cutiemark Crusaders. The enraged Tiara, assistant Sliver Spoon, and Nickelson the butler, went after them but were briefly stopped by Nickelson getting injured. Tiara and Silver eventually caught up with their quarry, only to be surprised with Celestia's true form. After a surprisingly harsh talk from Celestia herself, Tiara begins her collect her thoughts about her life. Before facing her fate, she asked to do one more thing; apologize to Scootaloo and Applebloom. But, thanks to the interference from Luna, Tiara was rescued by Rainbow Dash and taken to safety. Eventually, she and Silver were mentioned to be sent to a reform school by their parents, now more aware of their attitudes in school. She is another stated Element of Disharmony, of Lies to be exact, because Nightmare Moon was fascinated by how simply spoiled this filly was, and her willful mistreatment towards the relatives of the Elements of Harmony. Celestia thought that Tiara simply lied to the Mane 6 to turn them against each other, by simply saying their names, and say a completely outrageous lie, to the amusement of the Nightmare spirit. Like Hoity Toity, she was an Element of Disharmony that has no personal misdoings with the Mane 6, though unlike Hoity, she was the typical popular school bully towards Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Like Trixie, she is an Element of Disharmony that avoided becoming a gem. Trixie She was found by Creation long before the events of the story, and sometime after the Ursa Minor incident. She was told everything about the Lovejewel legacy, and had been trained in various forms of magic as a strong prevention of saving her from being turning into a gem. It was because of her ancestry that Celestia was finally captured by the heroes. She then made Grand Vizier, and retains a friendly rivalry with Twilight. She was stated as the Element of Ego due to her former over-confident personality. Celestia thought about Trixie facing Twilight, destroying her with one powerful blast, and laughing like a maniac. Like Diamond Tiara, because of Creation's long intervention, she avoids the unpleasant fate of becoming a gem. Nightmare Moon After being defeated two times, she was transformed from her original form to a strongly armored Nightmare Moon with a fiery mane and tail, dragon wings, Demon Pony cutie mark, fangs, and blood red eyes. In personality, she became a more trash talking villain as well getting a Freddy Kruger-like sense of humor, starting the nightmare where she was a giant and ate Celestia merely to scare the Princess out of dreamland. She easily tricked Celestia into believing that she was attempting to create contrasts to rival the Elements of Harmony, with Elements of Disharmony, but, as revealed in the ending after it failed, she really was gonna use the gems as a way to finally free her master, Destruction, a Dragocorn in similar makings of her, only stronger and bigger then her. With her plan foiled, she was at the mercy of Destruction, and quickly assured her that there is still plenty of evil out there. She was spared of an unpleasant fate and flew off after being told to leave. Category:Fan fiction